Blinded by Light
by Aquamarine Alice
Summary: Lightning discovers fanfiction and is horrified with some of the people she's paired with. A certain brunette girl isn't pleased with the way Lightning is getting around either. She's going to have to put a stop to that! Femslash.


A/N: After talking with one of my close friends on MSN messenger, this idea came into my mind and I decided to flesh it out before it went "poof" like so many of my unwritten ideas tend to do. It was also inspired by how many men I noticed people pair Lightning with.

Warning: Femslash and possible bashing of pairings, but realize these are not my views; they're just for a humorous touch. Not your cup of tea? There's a magical button called the back button, click on it.

Dedication: Dedicated to Achi-chan for being one of the most amazing and best friends a girl could ever ask for.

Notes: AU(ish) because I'm pretty sure Dissidia doesn't have computers or know what fanfiction is.

Pairing: Tifa/Lightning, hinted Lightning/Yuna.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blinded by Light<p>

Lightning groaned and slapped her forehead as she closed the computer screen. She had gone through sixty some odd fanfiction to see how many men she had been paired up, and the results were enough to make her want to kill some writers. She found that the most popular pairing tended to be with Cloud, followed by Squall, Kain, along with other men she couldn't imagine herself being in a relationship with. It would be possible to be Cloud, Squall, or Kain because their personalities were a bit similar, but the others made her roll her eyes. There was no way that she would _ever _go out with Zidane; his antics were enough to drive her up the wall half of the time. The Warrior of Light would be questionable, but the pink haired soldier figured that the warrior was too devoted to Cosmos to pay attention to romance. Laguna was much in the same boat as Zidane; his airheadedness drove the normally calm woman up the wall. Finally there was Tidus... she didn't want to start ranting in her mind how _insane _the blond blitz player would drive her.

There was the question of her being paired with other women. This fact didn't bother Lightning as much as it bothered her with the men, as the women she was paired with made sense—well, save for two. That was two compared to three, so the pink haired soldier decided to stick with the one. Although the numbers were few, she found that those who wrote her paired with another girl tended to prefer Tifa, while she saw one with Yuna, and another with Terra. The two that made her roll her eyes were her with Cosmos and Ultimecia. Cosmos was a goddess and her agenda was to fight a pointless war, so Lightning had no idea where she would find the time for love. Ultimecia... she was the enemy. The soldier never lowered herself to loving an enemy.

"Light!" the woman heard a voice exclaim happily, and a smile went onto her face. She recognized the voice as the voice of one of her companions she had grown close to over the time they fought together. Tifa ran towards the soldier, panting heavily, but a smile was on her face as well. "Tidus is whining that you hogged all of the computer time and he was wondering if I could get you off it."

Lightning rolled her eyes and looked at the offending black object that seemed to be mocking her. "Yes, he is welcome to use that object as he wishes. I advise him not to look up something called "fanfiction" though."

Tifa tilted her head as former sergeant walked away, and she looked at the computer, wondering what caused her friend to become upset. She ran towards the woman, grabbing her arm when she managed to catch up with her. Lightning looked at her with blue eyes filled with confusion and gently took the fighter's hand off her arm. Tifa however was adamant as she put her hand back on the former sergeant's arm, and Lightning resisted the urge to shake her off. "What did you read that got you upset, Light? Did something happen back home?"

"No." Lightning replied curtly, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. Her heart was beginning to pound louder in her chest from the warmth the brunette's hand was emitting, and she resisting slapping the hand away so her heart would slow down. "As I said, I advise Tidus not to look up something called fanfiction."

The brunette lifted her hand off the former sergeant's arm, and Lightning was momentarily relieved before the hand set itself on her shoulder instead. "I get it! You took a look at this fanfiction and it got you upset. What, did they pair you with Laguna, or, Gaia help me, _Tidus_?" she began to laugh, but once she caught the guarded look in Lightning's eyes, she stopped immediately. "Oh Light, they did, didn't they?"

Lightning chose not to answer Tifa for several minutes, but once the brunette's grip tightened on her shoulder, she sighed and said "Yes."

"The nerve!" the brunette exclaimed angrily, and the former sergeant was surprised at the sudden burst of anger. "You have a total personality clash with those two; you would kill each other before anything happened!"

"Tifa, it is alright-" the pink haired woman started to say, but she was silenced with a finger to her lips. She felt her face flush, but she hoped the brunette didn't see it. "Tifa?"

"I'll be right back." Tifa murmured, winking at Lightning before she stalked off with murderous rage on her face. The former sergeant chuckled nervously as she returned to where the others were, seeing Tidus on that dreaded fanfiction site along the way. The pink haired woman shook her head as Tidus grabbed the screen and shook it, but she decided that he would be the one buying the new laptop if he broke it.

Lightning walked into the main area, saying the standard hello to all of her companions that were there. Cloud was off with Squall in the distance, and by the sounds of steel on steel, the two were sparring with one another. Yuna was sitting on a rock with her staff in her hands, her face tranquil as it always was. Terra was sitting next to her with some magic gathered in her hands and her face contorted with concentration. Lightning decided to not bother the two women and sat down on a rock a little ways away from them, studying her gunblade. Perhaps she would ask Tifa to have a friendly sparring match like the one Cloud and Squall were having, but she feared injuring the brunette woman, which surprised her. She feared injuring her comrades no matter who they were, but with Tifa, the fear tended to be a bit stronger. It confused Lightning, but she assumed it was because the young woman was one of the first ones to reach out past her demeanour and see the person she was.

The former sergeant was absorbed into her thoughts to the point where she was unaware of Yuna poking her shoulder to get her attention. Once she realized it, she started in surprise and looked into the summoner's multi colored eyes. "My apologies, Yuna. Is there something you need?"

Yuna shook her head and sat next to the pink haired woman, causing a small smile to go onto Lightning's face. "No, you looked lonely here by yourself, so I decided to keep you company. Terra went off to find Luneth." the summoner covered the former sergeant's hand with her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze, which Lightning returned. "You changed, Light, a lot. I remember the woman you were since you were dropped into this world. You changed so much."

"As have you." Lightning replied, looking up at the sky which was covered in blue sparkles. "All of us have changed. I wonder when this pointless war will be over and we can return to our own worlds." her blue eyes looked at Yuna's face, which was illuminated in blue light. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but I met so many friends here that I hope we can stay together even after the war is over." the summoner hummed, looking over at the former sergeant and smiling.

"I do as well."

Tifa returned a few minutes later, a triumphant smirk on her face. Yuna giggled and excused herself, using the excuse that she wanted to see how Tidus was. As the summoner walked off, Lightning stood up and walked towards the brunette. "You look like you defeated Chaos bare handed."

"I didn't, but I feel like I did!" Tifa exclaimed, causing the former sergeant to chuckle. "I fought Laguna, Zidane, Cloud, Squall, and the Warrior of Light! I would have fought Tidus, but he's on the computer at the minute." she laughed when Lightning's sky blue eyes widened, grabbing onto the woman's hand. "I looked up this "fanfiction" and they were all of the men you were paired with. I used all of my potions, sure, but it felt good beating them."

"Why on earth would you fight them?" Lightning murmured, before the realization dawned on her. "Did you do it because... they were paired with me?"

The brunette looked down at the ground, her face going scarlet. "M-Maybe."

The former sergeant laughed and set a hand on Tifa's head, causing the brunette to look up at her. "One would think you were in love with me if you beat up those-" Lightning took one look into Tifa's brown eyes and inhaled sharply. "Hold on... you?"

"I've loved you ever since I set eyes on you, Light." Tifa whispered, cupping the pink haired woman's face in her hands. "You fought so gracefully, like no one could touch you. Your skills with your gunblade are amazing. When you fight, you look like you're dancing, not fighting. You're an amazing person underneath the fighter, one who cares deeply about her comrades and once you love, you love that person with all you are. Seeing you paired with those guys made me angry, and threatened... _I _wanted to be the one you loved, not them."

Lightning felt her face flush and her heart race faster, and she struggled not to stutter. "I was also paired with Terra, Yuna, Cosmos, and Ultimecia. Why not beat them up as well? Not that I am asking you to."

"Terra and Yuna love someone already, Cosmos is a goddess, and I'm planning to give Ultimecia a good ass kicking once we see her again." Tifa replied, scratching the back of her head.

"Thank you, Tifa."

Tifa looked at the former sergeant in confusion, but she didn't have time to say anything as she was pulled into a tight hug. She squeaked in surprise before she hugged Lightning back, nuzzling her face in the woman's chest and letting her nose be invaded with her smell. _Strawberries..._

Lightning rested her head on the brunette's, her eyes closing. _So this is what true love feels like. It's truly an amazing feeling._

Squall, Cloud, Zidane, Laguna, and the Warrior of Light went to find Tifa to ask why she fought them and then proceeded to ask them to stay away from Lightning, the scene they came upon was enough of an answer for them. Squall and Cloud rolled their eyes, Zidane and Laguna laughed, and the Warrior of Light sighed to himself. Sometimes fanfiction brought about angry women, but they all agreed that it brought about something greater as well.

* * *

><p>Kind of crackish, I know, and possible OOCness; however I hope it was kept to a bearable level. Constructive criticism is welcome and <span>encouraged.<span> Any errors you find, please don't be shy to point them out!


End file.
